The conventional trampoline only has the horizontal tension springs, so its jumping ability is not good; further, its integral structure is not detachable and foldable, as a result, its dimension after packing is quite large so as to increase the transportation inconvenience and the freight. In order to overcome the said defects, we therefore offer this invention as a solution.